mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth Island
About Earth Island is the fifth and final Natural Island available to the player and it manifests the Earth Element. It can be purchased at level 4 for 7,500,000 , after purchasing Water Island. It was first released on November 27, 2012, along with Gold Island. Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Earth Island are of the Earth, Cold, Plant, and Air elements. Since Earth Island lacks the Water element, no monster with that element can exist on it. The list of indigenous monsters is below with each monster's class indicated in parenthesis. Rocks and Trees Main Article: Obstacles Removing the rocks and trees from the island earns the player Experience and it opens up space to place more Monsters, Decorations, or Structures. Removed obstacles are not gone permanently; they can be bought back with Diamonds under the decorations section in the Market. Music The full Earth Island song is available on iTunes for download. The first two verses, and the last verse, like that of Plant Island, are in the key of C Minor/Eb Major. For verses three and four, it is in a custom scale similar to D#/Eb Arabic, as it is the same except for A# being replaced by C. The song plays at 140 beats per minute. Castle Upgrades Main Article: Castle To be placed on an island, each monster requires a specific number of beds. For Natural Monsters, this is equal to the number of elements that monster represents. Ethereal, Supernatural, and Seasonal Monsters each have varied bed requirements. Upgrade the Castle to unlock more beds. Cost of each upgrade: Castle: Earth Island Strategy While the song of the island is crucial, users may also want to use some of these numbers to help with planning which monsters to feed first and make 100% happy first, as well as plan frequency of coin collection. The numbers below are as follows: It should be noted that Rate is half for 0% happy, and Time is doubled for 0% happy. Special Occasions During the holiday season of SummerSong, Earth Island is adorned with SummerSong decorations. As part of the SummerSong Celebration, all obstacles are changed to seasonal versions. Although a special holiday, no monsters dress up in costume for the duration of the SummerSong Celebration. Some monsters dress up for the Spooktacle and Festival of Yay seasons, however, Earth Island does not change during those times. To see monster costumes go here . *For 2013, the SummerSong season was from July 16th to August 19th. *For 2014, the SummerSong season was from July 9th to August 14th. *For 2015, the SummerSong season was from July 15th to August 19th. *For 2016, the SummerSong season was from July 15th to August 15th. Notes * Earth Island was unlocked in the Version 1.1.0 on November 27th, 2012. * The appearance of Earth Island resembles a volcano, leading some to mistakenly refer to it as Fire Island. Earth Island is the way it is because the environment on this island is one in which volcanoes would be found. * There is no water element on this island. This is likely due to there being so little water other than the humidity. Some plants can survive in a dry environment such as next to a volcano or in a desert, so there can be plants on Earth Island. * Periodically, a wee fire-creature appears and does a little dance for a few seconds atop the island-head's right upper horn, (this is left-justified from the player's view) then it disappears, and a bit later, repeats atop the island-head's left lower ear. It refers to Wickman from Burn the Rope. * Earth Island has the fewest new monsters. * Strangely, despite the hot climate on the island, Pango, it's Rare and it's Epic seems to be freezing to the point where it’s beak is still frozen. Category:Earth Island Category:Natural Islands Category:Islands